


Pants on Fire

by supercorncob



Series: The Parallel of Us [9]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, and have some water, babe hey, i did comment check again, karushuu, lol, mwah, you nerd, your pants need water, youre shu cuz you try hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorncob/pseuds/supercorncob
Summary: Gakushu Asano's pants are on fire. That's all.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: The Parallel of Us [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191350
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	1. Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cataclysmic31415](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysmic31415/gifts).



P A N T S 

fire :(

If you asked Gakushu how he got in this situation with Karma, he would say that everything went downhill the day they were put together for this dreadful English project. He would blame the scene he was forced to observe on Karma, then on their idiot of a teacher. He made a mental note to send a letter to administration about her behaviour in the classroom, but he could only do that when he found a way out of this bathtub.

_A week ago_

"And for the last pair!" The over enthusiastic English teacher beamed, pulling the last two names out of her silly hat. She was nothing like the other teachers, her hair was a soft red colour, her eyes were green and her face was covered in freckles. If you didn't already guess that she was a foreigner by observing her teaching style, those attributes should've given them away. The students looked up at her, almost as if they were expecting made up names to pop up, because it was clear that as the last names drawn, the pair was going to be... "Asano and Akabane!" She looked overjoyed, unlike the two boys sitting in the front of the class.

Asano's eye twitched and Karma had his head in a book. If it were anyone else they would've thought he was sleeping, but no, he was brooding.

"Alright guys, pick your play guys and stick with it, we'll have presentations in two weeks," she explained, clapping her hands with finality, thinking nothing of Asano or Akabane's reactions. The class slowly shifted into motion, with kids looking through their books to find the play they wanted to do. They were all groups of two, and everyone who wasn't Akabane or Asano was excited, this was a chance for some people to perform with their crushes :)

"Ace-kun," Karma said, groaning slightly as he took his head out of his book and turned to face the blond who was having a staring competition with the blackboard, he smiled, "Shuu-chan!" He cheered, ignoring the side glances he got from Gakushuu's friends and their other classmates. The only reaction he needed to see was Asano's.

"I told you not to call me that," Asano snapped, finally tearing his gaze away from the board that barely had two words on it. 

"Staring into the void again Asano-kun?"

"Better than looking at you," he said, rolling his eyes. He hoped the play they agreed on would be somewhat bearable, not any of those sappy romantic plays that the English- or was it the Americans, loved to produce. 

"And here I thought you were still in shock, maybe you do have a soft spot for me," Karma teased, glaring at the younger boy.

"Shut up," Gakushuu rolled his eyes, turning fully to glare back into Karma's golden eyes. He wanted to punch the smile off of the boy's face. If he didn't have a reputation to keep he would've done it a while ago. That same smile was growing as Gakushuu's face looked more bothered. This would be a long project. Their staring competition was interrupted by their teacher clearing her throat, smiling awkwardly at the two. They had been staring at each other with the same expressions on their faces for the past five minutes and now everyone was staring. Gakushuu was the first to break away, slightly flustered after realizing how many eyes were on him and Karma.

"Well! Did you guys telepathically pick a play? I hope you picked the theatrical version of Sleeping Beauty! Because that's the only one left," she smiled, and Karma looked shocked. Asano broke off into a coughing fit. The rest of the class stared in awe, and the teacher seemed more than pleased with herself, she continued, "no one has to be the princess though, you could be the witch and the prince," she suggested.

"Sleeping Beauty?" Karma asked after another beat of stunned shock, "me and Asano, Sleeping Beauty?" He chuckled. 

"Us? Sleeping beauty? Who's the princess? A rag doll? Miss I don't think we can do this play," Asano said after choking on his spit a few more times, "if we could maybe research another play," he said, and Karma looked hopeful until the teacher smiled down at them and placed a hand on her chin. She was mocking them.

"And here I thought that you two could do anything," she shrugged and smirked a bit before saying, "I'll allow the research but come up with something by the end of class." Before she finished telling them what to do, Karma and Gakushuu were already standing up in their seats.

" _I_ can do it," they said together, and Karma smiled at a scowling Gakushuu.

"Excellent! Get your roles decided today fellas! Ten more minutes of this class," the teacher beamed happily, taking a seat at her desk. Gakushuu and Karma were in another one of their staring competitions and too busy to pick their roles like everyone else had. It was five minutes until the bell when Gakushuu closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"You're the witch. Alright?"

"Your superiority complex has reached a new high," Karma teased, but didn't say anything against taking up that role. He could be a witch, and Gakushuu wasn't too far off from a prince-- a demented one yes, but a prince no less. They told the teacher their roles and began to write their script, but they didn't get far with that.

"I think we should do something different, something else for a change. I should get the princess," Karma suggested, and Gakushuu's brain would've exploded and splattered all over the redhead if it weren't for his thick skull.

"No, we're sticking with the original," Gakushuu said, by his tone, it didn't seem like he was going to change his mind. The bell rang and relieved them of their struggles for just a bit. Karma thought he was free of Gakushuu until he got an email with a shared google document. Couldn't he just call like a normal person? Oh, he didn't have his number. So Karma emailed him the series of numbers. 


	2. We're Scrapping the Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's PG 13 so guess who can't read it, oh well, sucks to suck bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize the summary wasn't really a summary :) but boohoo u suk

"You're doing what now?" Their teacher asked, with an amused but confused look on her face. Asano rolled his eyes and was about to restart the powerpoint he had been presenting when Karma butted in.

"Miss, we just explained everything. The entire play was sexist anyways, we're just taking the name and altering it to match our personalities. On slide seventeen," he motioned to Gakushu, who went back a few slides, "you see that in the time period when the story was created, the message that the original authors wanted to convey was that, if you find a sleeping woman in the woods, you need to kiss her," that was not what was on the slide, but Gakushu didn't want to interrupt. This was embarrassing as is.

"Very well, but this whole fighting sequence, will it be PG? How will you do it? Props? You're not going to fistfight on stage are you?"

"No, Akabane will be handling marionettes that will fight me with wooden swords, and the outcome of the play will be decided at the end, meaning that there is no fixed ending in mind. We'll fight and whoever wins will win. It should be good enough for the improv part of the play no?" He tried to smile sweetly, avoiding Karma's grin on the side.

"I see," the teacher looked like she was in deep thought, "alright! You can do it. But don't be shocked if your grades aren't as high as they usually are, drama isn't for everyone!" She smirked, and Gakushu released a breath he didn't know he was holding in. At least now they didn't have to fight over some girl dummy that he would have to kiss. 

"I don't know about you Asano, but we have to get perfect on this. How long will it take to design puppets that move when I pull a string?"

"It should be simple, depending on how big the cardboard figures have to be, we'll need supplies," he thought about the calculations in his mind, then took his notebook out to document his thought process. Their drama teacher looked over at the two who were now scribbling dimensions down with a weary look in her eyes. It was drama, not math "I can buy all of the supplies if you want," Asano offered after a stretch of silence between the two. It was as though he had let go of their rivalry for a moment in order to work diligently, a very Asano thing to do.

"Alright, but if you buy all the stuff we can do the project at my place," Karma added, not looking up from his own notebook where he was writing down where to cut holes and the dimensions for the strings. Gakushu wanted to say something along the lines of 'I am not going to whatever cave you live in,' but he realized a) that would make a scene, and b) it would be more efficient, since Akabane lived a street closer to the school. 

"Alright," it may have taken him too long to answer, but it took him a longer amount of time to realize that there were at least five eyes staring at him. He raised an eyebrow. 

"How many cardboard figures do you want to fight? You have to make it to the boss battle," Karma asked, ignoring them.

"You work on the script and I'll work on the dimensions, I'll be the one fighting them anyways," he rolled his eyes and took the notebook from under Karma.

"Bold of you to assume you'll make it to the boss battle." His plan was to tangle Karma up by hitting the cardboard figures in a way that would swing enough for Karma to lose balance, but he soon realized that Karma could just let go. He frowned and turned away from the redhead to try to avoid any more taunts. "How much of it has to be scripted?" 

"Up until the start of the fight. I take it your imagination isn't too sadistic to come up with a decent and school appropriate script."

"Words hurt Asano. We'll be from rival kingdoms." The gears were turning.

"Are we at war?"

"There would be more at stake that way, yes. The war will have been going on for a hundred years at the first light of daybreak on the day of our battle," he began scribbling some things down, "costume design! I'm wearing red. You can wear some blue purple, oh my gosh," he stood up, "ice prince."

"Excuse me?" He understood, but a part of him knew that Karma was eager to explain his idea- and of course that meant the teacher would hear their enthusiasm which was good for their grade.

"We need lore, something behind the war, I don't want to be one of those guys who fights just because they're proud of their country. You're trying to take the seasons from me and make them all cold," Karma beamed, "but I'll stop you with my fire powers, okay?" Gakushuu blinked, then blinked again, rubbing his eyes for good measure. Maybe if he rubbed hard enough Karma would disappear, but the redhead did no such thing. "Well?"

"Why do I have to be the bad guy? You know, technically in war the role of the bad guy vs the good guy is subjective. For all I know, you could be planning to convert all of the seasons to deserted wastelands with that heat," he argued.

"Great you already know your lines. Now how does it go? Does all the seasonal power end up with the one who's alive by the end of the night?"

"I say we add an orb or a magical instrument of some sort, just to add to the effect, it's like we're materializing the seasons that way. We could replace the princess with the orb and no one would notice."

"Are all women objects to you Asano-kun?"

"No. They aren't, but in this case it would be pointless to just assume that once the other is dead, all the seasonal power is transferred to the better man. Who's to say that someone else won't come and kill the victor?"

“Alright okay,” Karma rolled his eyes, “note to self, Asano-kun has a thing for orbs. Don’t be shocked if you catch him making out with one,” he jotted that down beside a sketch of the orb. 

“Erase that.”

“It’s my creative process, stick to your math.”

**Author's Note:**

> idek what this is bc i lost all inspiration after yo told me you murdered some twigs- MY COOKIES ARE BURNT also why did you swear, also my cookies aren't burnt surprise


End file.
